


Cat's Eye

by ChloeHenderson9



Category: Cat's Eye - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Bad Haiku, Bad Poetry, Blue - Freeform, Cat's Eye, Eye, Haiku, Margaret Atwood - Freeform, Other, Poetry, marble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeHenderson9/pseuds/ChloeHenderson9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I like to pretend I'm good at writing Haikus... this one is inspired by Margaret Atwood's Cat's Eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Eye

A world in glass.  
I look through the deep blue eye,  
See my life entire.


End file.
